Behind Closed Doors
by depressedturtle
Summary: We all know Maya is the one with the broken family and Riley has the perfect family. What we don't know is what is happening behind closed doors. Josh, Riley and Auggie are just hoping things get better soon. Maya starts getting suspicious when Riley stops showing up to school.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing. In this story Josh is going to be Riley and Auggie's older brother.**

* * *

Riley's POV

Beep beep ..I roll over and turn off my alarm before my parents and "him" wake up to my alarm. I walk out of my room and go to Auggies's room to wake him up.

"Auggie,wake up." I whispered

"I'm up." he said

I walk out and go to the bathroom. I strip out of my clothes and get in the shower and feel the hot water on my sore body. I think back to when everything was a little better where I had the most loving parents that would make sure we were ok all the time and when Maya needed a breath of fresh air from everything we were there to make sure she was ok. Now I just want Maya here for my own selfish reasons. Having her around really makes me forget about everything going on. She is an amazing friend with her own problems and she dosent need mine on top of hers.

I finish and get out of the shower and reach for my towel and don't feel it. Great just great. I get out to get my phone to call Josh and remember I left it on my bedside table. I can't yell, that will definitely wake them up. I was just about to dart across the hallway to my room when Auggie came out of his room.

"Thank goodness.' I whispered. "Auggie, can you bring me a towel?"

"Sure but you owe me." he said.

"I do every morning when I wake you up, now go get my towel please."

* * *

We were done eating breakfast and were hoping to leave before they woke up. Especially "him". We went to go get our bags and when we were walking to the door we hear "him".

"Aw, isn't that sweet you thought you could leave without any love from me?"

When he was walking toward us, we hear

"Maya."

Auggie runs to the door to let her in.

* * *

Josh's POV

Thank you Maya for saving us again.

"What up losers?"

"Come on Maya."

As we are walking to the subway Maya and Riley are just chatting away. I'm glad to see them both so care free right now. I think back to when all this started and can't seem to think of when our parents went from the sweet loving parents that everyone wants to these people I despise. I don't know why its happening but I will protect my siblings the best I can.

* * *

Before we part ways at school I pull Riley away for a second to ask what happened when I was at work last night.

"Nothing." she lied.

"Why are you lying to me, I'm on your side here."

"Nothing happened to Auggie that's all that matters."

"No, its not. Tell me NOW." I demanded

"Look I have to get to class and Maya is probably wondering where I am, see you at lunch."

"Riley-" she cuts me off.

"Enough, I said I'm fine, see you at lunch."

All I know as she walks off is if my "dad" let "him" do what I think he did to her I will be going to jail for murder.

* * *

Rileys POV

I know if I tell Josh what happened Auggie and me wont have our protector anymore because he will be in jail for murder.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it. Please review. I made some edits in this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riley's POV**

When I walk into gym class I see our teacher has dodge ball planned and I love dodge ball it's the only thing in gym I'm good at. I'm just already sore from playing dodge my parents and him and I'm almost positive I have bruises on me so I can't dress out.

"Come on Riley." I hear Maya say.

"I don't have my gym clothes I completely forgot about gym today."

"I have an extra uniform for you."

"Of course you do." I whispered "Thanks but I'll just sit out today."

"Ya ok sure, here you go."

I take the clothes and go to the bathroom to change. I put them on and make sure you cant see my bruises. I walk out and throw some water on my face.

"Hang in there, you got this." I whispered to myself.

I hear the whistle blow to go out to the gym. I go back to my gym locker and make sure everything is locked.

"Ladies."

"Hey Farkle." I hear Maya say.

I don't want this class to end because I have my dad next class period and even though he's good to me at school and when Maya is around I'm still scared of my dad and what he's going to let him do to me next.

"Riley, hello is anybody in there?"

"Huh, sorry I was just thinking."

"You okay, you've been "thinking" a lot lately." Lucas says.

"Me, oh I'm fine."

"Ok whatever you say."

I hope nobody is catching on that something is wrong because I'm horrible at lying and I'm definitely not going to tell them what's going on. Not yet at least.

I've been thinking a lot about when Josh leaves for college. I know he applied to the University of Texas because he wants to go as far away as he can from here. All he ever talked about was New York University. I'm just worried about how things are going to be a lot harder without him here.

"You guys want to hang out after school?" I ask hoping for one yes.

"Sorry, I have football practice."

"I'm tutoring after school."

"I have to help my mom unpack the new house."

"Josh and me can help."

"Ok sounds good."

* * *

"Good morning class we have to take a state test today and I have a meeting so Mr. Parker will be here with you guys today."

"Riley, can I speak with you for a moment?"

I started to shake so much "Sure."

We walk out the room and he looks at me the way he did before things changed. For the first time in a while I felt comfortable with my dad.

"What do you have planned after school?"

"Josh and me are going to help Maya unpack the new house, if that's ok."

"Ya that's fine, be back by eight and pack some clothes for the weekend your going out of town."

Of course it was to good to be true.

"Dad, please don't."

"What did I say, you could leave right after school."

"I'll be back at eight."

"Thought so, go back to class."

I turn to back to class when I hear "Trust me, I don't want you to go."

I ignore it and go back to take my test.

* * *

 **Lunch**

We walk in to the cafeteria and look for Josh. Even though he is a senior and we are sophomores him and his friends eat with us.

"There he is."

Maya's POV

I thought I was over this thing with Josh but every time I see him I get butterflies all over again.

"Hey guys." Josh says.

"Hey.' and "How's your day been?" Were going around.

"Maya can I talk to you?" Josh asked.

"Sure"

We get up and walk out the cafeteria.

"How are you doing with your mom and Shawn?"

"Oh good, I'm glad she has someone now and we get more time together now that we have two incomes."

"I heard she's pregnant."

"Ya." I say not so enthusiastic.

"You ok with that, because you don't seem happy."

"I'm fine. Just worried they will like the baby more then me. Like my dad liked his new family more than us. What if my mom realizes she hates me because of everything she's sacrificed for me and doesn't want me. "

"They won't Shawn loves you like his own and if your mom did for some reason realize that, you have a place to go but she isn't because you're a great person. If she was going to leave she would've already but she didn't because she loves you."

I always try to find ways to not like him but when he says these types of things its hard to not like him.

"Thanks Josh, oh and will you help us unload the truck and unpack the house, Riley said you would help."

"Of course she did, but its not a problem. When does Shawn come back?"

"He comes back tonight but my mom wants the stuff somewhat organized and unpacked before he gets back."

"Ok, lets head back, I'm starving."

"Go ahead I'll catch up."

Something has been off with Josh, Riley and Auggie for a while and I need to find out why. Josh has been acting more like a parent to Riley and Auggie then their older brother and Mr. and Mrs. Matthews have been acing strange to.

* * *

 **Our school received a bomb threat so they had to evacuate, so its been along day but I had extra time to write. Hope you liked it. Any advice to make the story better is appreciated. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So if anyone is confused about the ages Josh is seventeen. Riley is fifteen and Maya, Farkle and Lucas are sixteen and Auggie is nine**.

* * *

Riley's POV

After the final bell Maya and I meet Josh at his locker.

"Hey guys, you ready?"

"Ya, do you think we will be done by eight because I have to be home by then?"

Maya's POV

That's strange Riley never has a curfew when she's with Josh and he looked pissed off when she said that. He looked like he was going to hurt someone and Riley looked like she regretted saying it as soon as she saw the look on Josh's face. They looked like they were having a mental conversation with each other.

I still didn't know what was going on but whatever it is nobody better be doing anything to hurt my sister or its not going to be very pretty for them.

"Oh, ya we have dinner with Uncle Eric I completely forgot." Josh said.

Sure I thought. "Ok then lets get moving slow pokes."

* * *

Josh's POV

Oh my goodness, I didn't think there would be so much stuff that still needed to be unloaded.

"Maya I thought you said Shawn unloaded some things before he left."

"He did, the beds and the couch are in the house." She smiled.

She is so beautiful when she smiles, I mean she's already beautiful but when she smiles it makes me love, I mean like her so much more.

"Haha, ok let's get started we have a lot to do."

"It should be easy all the stuff is organized in the trucks, my mom made sure of it."

There are four big moving trucks in the yard. Two of them have all the little things that go in the house so we start off with that then the furniture. First we unload Maya's things, then Katy and Shawn's stuff, the kitchen and so on. When we were bringing things in Maya's mom, aunt and grandma were unpacking the boxes in each room.

While we took a break from unloading the truck, Maya and Riley started to unpack and put Maya's stuff away. I just sat on the floor and thought about everything that's happened in the last couple of months.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Kids come out here for a second."_

 _We all walked out of our rooms and into the living room and there is a man I've never seen before with two suitcases. I guess he's staying here for a while but he isn't giving off a good vibe. Mom didn't look so sure about him either._

 _"This is Adam one of my.. old friends from school he just moved here and will be staying with us for a little while."_

 _The look in his eyes when he saw my little sister just made me so mad like he wanted to do something with her. I made a promise to myself that night I wouldn't let anything happen to my little brother and sister._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Well I broke that promise the first month he was there but I didn't think it would happen and I feel horrible my brother and sister are going through this. I would rather be the one to get all of it. My parents said they "tried" to stop it but they couldn't . When he was still there the next day after school I knew things were going to start to change.

Riley said something about being home by eight. I know that means she's going to out of town with him again and I can fight and scream with my dad about it with my dad but she's still going to go and I can't do anything about it. I've let my brother down and I have definitely let Riley down. I feel so guilty about it because it should be me not them.

* * *

Riley's POV

I love Maya but she has so much stuff.

"Maya, don't you think you should give this away?" I ask holding up a shirt that looks like a five year olds.

"NO, that's my favorite shirt."

"Oh, really the one you never wear and haven't fit in for about ten years now."

"Yes, I like to keep my old clothes."

"But you like to give away the clothes that you still wear."

"Haha, so funny but yes I could make something out of my old stuff. I am an artist you know."

"Ha, speaking of that if I drop some old stuff by will you put it together to make something for Josh his birthday is coming up."

"Sure, you ready to finish up."

"Yep. Come on, Josh."

"Huh?"

"You ready to finish up?"

* * *

"And that's the last of it."

"Thanks so much guys."

"Your welcome." Josh and I said.

"We have to get going, bye Maya."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

I froze for a minute "Sure."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you to."

"Bye Maya."

"Bye."

* * *

Josh was the first one to talk.

"I'm sorry I haven't done more to protect you and Auggie."

"Josh, don't do that to yourself. You do more then mom and dad and that's enough for Auggie and me to know someone still cares."

"I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to make them see what this is doing to us and that he needs to go. I know they still care but its getting harder and harder to see that they still do."

"I just wish things would go back to how it use to be, its just to much to handle now. Everybody is asking if I'm ok and I just nod and give them a big dumb smile and twirl away."

"Your not the same Riley everyone knows. You try to be happy but we can all see right through you. At least I do but I live with you so I know you're not happy and putting up a front."

We get to our apartment building and walk up the stairs and to the house.

"Mom, dad we're home."

"Start packing you're leaving soon."

"Where are we going?" Josh ask.

"We aren't going anywhere. Riley is and I'm not going to argue with you about it every time it happens. She's going and its final."

"Josh, just let it go."

"No, and she's not going, not alone at least. I'm going."

Adam walks in just as he says it.

"Ok, you can come, the more the better."

"Perfect. Come on Riley lets go get packed."

* * *

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Riley's POV

I don't know if I should be happy that Josh is coming with me or upset that he's leaving Auggie. I just know that its going to be the longest weekend of my life. When I walk into my room I see my duffle bag is already out.

"Thanks dad." I whispered to myself.

I picked out to pairs of jeans and two sweatshirts and go to the bathroom and grab my toothbrush and hairbrush and put it in the bag and zip it up.

"Are you ready? We need to leave soon I have to meet someone before we get to the cabin." Adam said.

"Almost."

"Five minutes."

I wish I could just run away and not come back but Josh is going away to college and I cant leave Auggie here alone.

"Hey, are you ready?" Josh asked.

"Why did you do that? You're going to have to keep your mouth shut or it will just be worse. Do you promise to keep your mouth shut?"

"I don't know if I can I promise that. If-"

"Do you promise?" I cut him off and ask again.

"Ya." He says hesitantly.

"Come on, we have to go" Adam yells.

We get up and grab our bags and walk to the living room. Auggie looks scared when we both walk out with bags.

"Your're both leaving. Can I go?"

"NO." Mom says quickly.

"We're going on a trip for school, Adam is going to drop us off at school." Josh lied.

"Ok, bye guys."

I don't think anything will happen while we are gone since Adam is leaving to so I'm not to worried but then again you never know.

"Be good Auggie." I say.

"Riley, come here for a second I need to talk to you." Dad says.

"I have to go, we can talk when I get back."

He looks sad when I say that and I feel bad for saying it to him but then I think of everything they are letting happen to us and get over that real quick.

We walk out the apartment building to his car.

"Riley, sit up front with me. It's been a while since we have had time together."

I see Josh start making fists and breathing in and out. Why is this happening to us and why are our parents just letting it happen. They said they would protect us from any and everything.

"Ok"

We're all in and buckled when Adam grabs my hand and starts stroking it. We start towards the cabin and when we are almost there he turns on a dirt road. I tense up after about ten minutes of driving down the road when I see another truck up a head with a guy standing at the front with a beer in his hand. I get even more tense when Adam put his hand on my upper thigh and starts rubbing it.

"Come on Riley lets go."

Josh starts getting out to.

"I said Riley."

"I have to pee. I can get out and use it or go in your car, you pick."

"Get out and go."

* * *

Josh's POV

I get out to look around to see where the hell we are and to keep and eye on Riley. I walk a little into the woods to see if there was something out here that could help me figure out where we were. I don't see anything so I sit on a rock and think of all the possible things that could happen this weekend.

"JOSH. HELP ME." Riley screams.

I don't think I have ever moved so fast before in my life.

"JOSH."

I'm coming Riley, hold on. I keep running and running. When I get to her I'm so pissed. She's lying on the ground curled up in a ball crying with red marks all over her.

"What the hell is wrong with you fucking idiots?" I yell at them.

"She was being very disrespectful. She needed to be punished."

I lost it. I ran to him and punched him square in the face and watched him fall to the ground.

"Thanks. I was going to do that because I'm the only one that is aloud to hit her." Adam said.

I start to punch him to when I hear Riley.

"Josh, don't. I'm fine, help me up."

"Ya we need to get going anyways."

He walks to the car and starts it up. I walk to Riley and pick her up and take her to the car. I put her in and walk around to the other side and lay her head on my lap.

"Are you ok?" I'm sorry I left I just wanted to see if I could tell where we were. I always find a way to mess up with you."

"I'm fine and its ok. You don't need to say sorry all the time."

"Get some rest."

I watch her dose off and soon I'm out to.

* * *

Riley's POV

"Get up, we're here." I hear Adam say.

We all get out and walk to the front door and wait for Adam to open the door. When we walk in all the memories from last time came back.

 _Flashback_

 _We pull up to the cabin. Adam walks over, opens he door and pulls me out of the car. We walk in to the cabin and he walks me straight to the bedroom._

 _I didn't know what he was going to do._

 _"This is our room."_

 _Great._

 _"Ok."_

 _"I picked up some pizza up last night it's in the oven."_

 _"Ok."_

 _"What do you say?"_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Adam walked me to the kitchen with his hand a little closer to my butt than I preferred. While we were eating he kept rubbing my back and upper thigh._

 _He also kept repeating that "Everything will be okay" and "I'm going to make you forget about everything that's happened."_

 _After we ate he asked me to go run him a hot bath. I washed the dishes and out them away. When I was done I walked to the bathroom and turned the water on and made sure it was hot but not to hot."_

 _"Adam, it's done."_

 _"Great, now come on."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You're taking a shower with me."_

 _"I took a shower before we came so I'm fine."_

 _"You're taking one with me."_

 _"No."_

 _I regretted that as soon as I said it. He walked over to me and punched me in the stomach. I feel to the floor and tried to hold my tears in._

 _"GET UP. You thought you were so big and bad that you could talk back to me. GET UP."_

 _I tried to get up but couldn't. He kicked me in the stomach again and again._

 _"GET UP."_

 _I don't know how but I got up._

 _"You're worthless, that's why your parents are letting this happen to you."_

 _He pushed me down on the bed and pinned my arms above my head, ripped the gown off and started touching me._

 _"Please stop."_

 _"Where's your brother now, huh?"_

 _"Get off of me."_

 _He slapped me across the face._

 _"SHUT UP.'_ _I lay there and feel so empty inside no one is here to help. He's right I'm worthless and my parents don't care because if they did this wouldn't be happening._

 _"Get off."_

 _"You're lucky. I'm not in the mood right now. Next time."_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Who knows maybe since Josh is here it won't be as bad. What I didn't know is how wrong I was.

* * *

 **Sorry it took a while. Hope you enjoy. Are you guys liking the story? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. I love reading them and I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. I had a review that asked if I was going to say why Cory and Topanga are letting this happen to them and yes I will everything will be revealed soon.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Riley's POV

One we are all settled in Adam tells Josh to go pick up dinner. Josh wasn't very happy when he said I couldn't go with him.

"Why can't she go? I'm not leaving her here."

"Excuse me, I said she is staying"

"Josh, go I'll be fine."

"No, I'm not leaving you here. Either you go with me or he's going to pick up dinner."

"We just won't eat then. "

That's fine with me I really didn't want Josh to go.

"Ok." I said.

"Go make me something. I have some things in the cabinets, I think."

Josh and me walk into the kitchen and start looking for something to make and we see nothing at all.

I walk to the living room and tell him there isn't any food.

"Well I guess your brother needs to get over trying to be "Mr. Protecter" and go get me something or it isn't going to be a good night."

"I'm not leaving my baby sister here for you to do something to her."

"Oh, you think because you are here I won't do anything to her."

He walked over to me slapped me and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bedroom and locked the door.

Josh was right behind him and banging on the door and trying to get in.

Adam through me on the bed and was a lot more rough then last time.

"Can you please get off? You made your point."

"No baby, I told you next time and it's next time."

He took my sweatshirt and jeans off. Next his shirt came off then his shorts. I want to call Josh to help but I know he is trying and he will feel even more guilty if I call for him.

"Please, get off." I whisper.

He ignores me and undresses me the rest of the way. He stops and tells me to get under the covers. He walks over to the door and let's Josh in and tells him to sit in the chair. Being Josh he says no and come towards me. Adam grabs his arm and punches him in the stomach. He puts him in the chair and goes to the closet and comes back with rope and ties him up. He walks back over and tells me to come to him.

"Now, because you had to keep running your mouth your going to see what I do to your sister."

"Don't touch her. You can do whatever you want to me but please don't touch her."

"Nah, I promised this to her last time."

He looks at me and tries to touch me but I close my legs tight. He keeps trying to open my legs but I'm using all my strength to make sure he doesn't.

He stands up and kicks my legs apart, punches me in the stomach and gets on top of me.

I get a little brave and know it's gonna bite me in the ass for doing this but I kick him in between his legs. He falls off of me. I should of did this firstt time he raped me. I find something to wrap around me and go and untie Josh.

"Can you take me home. I want to go home." I cry to Josh.

He hugs me and nods.

"Get dressed and we will go."

Adam comes up behind me and kicks me to the floor and kicks me in the chest again and again. Josh goes up to him and punches him in the stomach and kicks him over and over again.

"Doesn't feel so good does it?" Josh said.

"Riley look for the keys."

I go grab my clothes and put them on. When I walk into the living room I look through the cushions and under the coffee table in the kitchen and can't find the keys anywhere.

I heard Josh an Adam arguing and hitting each other. I try to remember where he put the keys and finally remember he handed them to Josh and he put them under the cushion to the chair in the kitchen.

All of a sudden I get kicked between my legs and I fall to the ground in so much pain. He keeps kicking me there. Josh comes out limping with a flashlight in his hand and hits Adam in the head with it and he falls to the ground.

"Did you get the keys?"

I hold them up. "Let's go." He says.

We run out to the car and Josh gets us a decent way from the house, pulls over and gets out the car. He walks over to my side and pulls me out and hugs me and keeps repeating that he is sorry and things are really about to change.

"I love you Josh. Thanks for making sure I'm always ok, it means a lot."

"I love you to and if I don't, who will? I'm not going to let stuff happen to you without me putting up a fight."

"I know. Come on let's find our way home."

We pull the map out of the glove department and find the route home. We start back home and I can already tell it's not going to be pretty when we get there.

"When we get home, go straight to your room and pack about two weeks of clothes but be quick then go do that for me and Auggie and have him help. Ok?"

"Ok."

I didn't need to ask questions, I knew he was thinking about leaving for a while now it's just finally got to him that tonight is the night.

"When your done get our stuff and Auggie and get the keys to my car and go sit in there until I come."

I nod my head yes.

Line break

When we walk in our parents are shocked to see us but I walk past them to Auggie's room.

"Auggie I need you to pack some clothes for about two weeks and get a couple of your favorite toys, ok."

"Ok, Riley."

"Hurry up ok when your done come to my room with your bag."

He walks to his closet and grabs his bag and puts it on his bed and starts going to his things.

I walk into my room get my bag and go grab about nine pairs of jeans, about six skirts, three dresses and a lot of shirts. I grab my laptop and make up bag and sip the bag up.

"Riley I'm all done."

"Ok great, go get your bag and put it with mine then meet me in Josh's room."

He runs to his room and I run to Josh's room.

I just grab the first things I see which are:basketball shorts,sweatpants and some jeans. I go to his drawers to get his shirts and boxers. I grab his laptop and iPad turn the lights off and walk out.

"Auggie get you stuff and come on."

I go to my room make sure I have the charger to my phone grab my stuff.

"Can you go get Josh's keys for me but don't make it obvious that you're getting them ok."

"Riley it's going to be obvious when we walk by with our stuff."

"Good point. Ok then, I'm going to get the keys I want you to walk straight out the house,ok."

"Ok."

I get mine and Josh's stuff and Auggie get his and we walk to the living he keeps walking out the door I go to the kitchen to get Josh's keys and head for the door.

"Ow, stop."

Oh no, how did he manage to find a way here. I run out the house and see he kicked Auggie to the ground and must of punched him because his nose his bleeding.

I now know how Josh feels when he hits us because next thing I knew I went up to him and punched him as I hard as could. I didn't think it would do much but he bent over in pain. Josh came out out took care of the rest. I helped Auggie up handed him his duffle bag picked up mine and Josh's and walked out the apartment building to his car.

"Ok, get in Auggie."

I popped the trunk and put all of our things in it shut it and got in and locked the doors and we waited for Josh.

Josh's POV

When we got to the house Riley walked straight to the Auggie's room liked I asked her.

"What are are you guys doing back?"

"I can't believe you guys let her go there by herself. What is wrong with you guys? What did we do that was so bad that you are letting him do this to us? To Riley and Auggie epically." I yelled at them.

"Where is Adam? How did you guys get here?" Dad asked.

"Are you kidding me right now? It doesn't matter where he is or how we got here. But, do you want to why we are here? I'm going to tell you why. He tried to rape my little sister, YOUR little girl. He kicked and punched her in the chest, between her legs repeatedly. But you guys don't seem to care."

I saw something flash across my dad's face, he looked pissed. But what he said next made me lose it.

"Well she had to of done something to make him do that. What did she do?"

"What did she do? You're joking right? She didn't do ANYTHING to deserve that. Would you try to rape her and punch her if she back talked you? No, you wouldn't. Or at least you wouldn't before but a lot has changed, hasn't it."

We all just stare at each other for a while.

"Josh we are-"

He cuts himself off when Auggie and Riley walk out with our things. He looks at me.

"You kids aren't going anywhere."

"Yes the hell we are. I'm not letting them go through with this anymore. Either Adam stays or we stay and I don't think you will put Adam out because I've asked before."

"You can go but they aren't."

"Ya,ok I'm not leaving them here. We are ALL GOING."

"Ow,stop." I hear Auggie say.

Really, how did he find his way here.

Riley runs out to help him

"You guys care so much, Auggie just got hurt and you haven't moved yet."

I run out and see him bent over. Riley must have punched him, good job.

She gets Auggie up and gets the stuff and they walk out. I made sure to knock him out. I walk back in the house go to my room get the money I've been saving and walk right past my parents to the car.

"You guys ready."

"Yep." They both say.

I start the car and and start driving to the hotel I work at.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the views. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Josh's POV**

I've been planning on leaving for a while now so when I got my paychecks I've been saving all my money. I have about two grand saved up. I talked to my manger and asked if there was some type of discount I could have to stay there and she told me she would just take a little extra out my checks but as long as Riley and Auggie are safe I'm ok with that. I still need to figure what is going to happen when I go to college. I don't want to leave them but I need to get away for New York for a while and as much as I would like to take them I wouldn't be able to take care of them.

"Are you going to the hotel you work at?" Auggie asked.

"Yes we are."

I need Riley to talk to me about everything that Adam has been doing to Auggie and her. Not to much has happened to Auggie and me, that I know of. I think Riley is getting it more because she is the girl and Adam thinks it's ok to just take an advantage of her because he thinks she is weak.

When we pull to the hotel Auggie is the first one out. Riley starts to get out of the car then sits back and closes her eyes.

"Come on Riley."

"Go ahead and get everything settled and I will be in."

"Are you sure?"

She nods her yes.

I go get all of our bags and bring them in and go straight to the back with Augggie in tow.

"Hey Josh." Maggie my manger says.

"Hey, thanks for going this I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Your welcome your a hard worker and I'm so sorry for everything that is going on." She said sympathetically.

"Thanks and remember if anyone comes and ask for us we aren't here, I know they will come."

"Absolutely, I talked to the all the staff and told them. We'll not everything just that if someone comes you only work here."

I'm so happy my manager is so understanding and helping us out until we get on our feet.

"Ok, I have you on the top floor. Room 9-10."

She walks to away to go get the key.

"Do you want your own room or to share with me." I asked.

"Um I don't care which ever is fine, but I rather you stay with me, for tonight at least." He said.

Maggie came back with our key and handed it to me. "Here is the key and if you need anything else you just let me know. Ok?"

"Ok and thanks again, it means a lot." I said hugging her.

"Stop saying that, your one of my favorite workers. I'd do anything to help you."

We walk to the elevator and wait to get to the floor.

"Why didn't Riley come with us?"

"I'm going to get you showered and fed then I'm going to go and get her from the car."

Auggie looked scared and before I had time to tell him everything will be fine, he asks, "Is everything going to be ok? Are we going to be ok?"

I sure hope so.

"Ya, I think we will be."

We get to our room and it looks like an apartment. To the left is the master bedroom and to the right is the other room. I knew the hotel rooms were big I just didn't know they were this big, that they had huge rooms inside the actual room. The living room is the size of ours from the apartment plus another. The kitchen is straight back past the living room to the left. I think this hotel is bigger then the apartment.

I tell Auggie to go take a bath while I start dinner. Maggie went out and bought some food for us for about a month and she said everything else is on us but if we need help she will do everything she can to help us out.

I decide on something easy and just make some pasta. When Auggie comes out I make his plate and sit it at the table and the turn the tv on for him.

"Auggie I'm going to go get Riley. Don't leave or answer the door while I'm gone. I have my key so there is no reason to open the door ok."

"Ok, thanks for dinner."

"Your welcome Auggie. I'll be back."

I walk to the front desk and tell them to keep an eye on Auggie.

I walk out to the car and I see Riley just siting there.

"Hey, you ok?"

"No."

She's finally reached her breaking point.

"They barley tried to put up a fight when we were leaving. They didn't even care he did something to Auggie. I thought when they saw us leave they would have put up more of a fight for us and tell him to pack his things and leave." She says starting to cry.

"What else is bothering you, I know there's more?" I said gently while rubbing her back, trying to comfort her,

"What's bothering me? Well let's see my parents let someone they knew from school that they barley knew come in our home and take over. They let him beat us. They let him rape me. They don't care about us but I don't get what we did, I did, for them to be ok and let him do this to us, to me. Was I that horrible of a daughter? Did they not want me anymore. I'm glad nothing happened to you and Auggie as much as me, I hope, but what did I do? I don't get it. " She said bawling.

I hugged her as tight as I could to let her know I'm here and I'm sorry.

"You didn't do anything wrong. We're going to figure this out I promise. I don't know why this is happening but its going to get better soon and everything will be ok, again."

"No it's not. If my parents don't care about me what's the point of things being ok or going back to be somewhat normal. I'm worthless just like he said and nobody cares but you and Auggie. But even you guys don't know what I'm going through. I feel so empty inside, what's the point of me being here anymore-"

She's right Auggie and me haven't went through nearly as much as her but she shouldn't start thinking of harming herself.

"DON'T start with that. There is a big reason why you are still here. People do care about you. You have Maya, Zay, Farkle and Lucas. I'm going to have to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't do anything stupid ,don't I,"

"No, I'm going to do anything stupid I just have these feelings but I have Maya to make sure is ok. I haven't been there for her like I want to. I know she's having a tough time to."

"Riley I know she's your best friend and you care about her, I do to but sometimes you have to be selfish and take care of yourself before you can take care of someone else."

"Listen to your own advice Josh. Are you ok? You always make sure me and Auggie are fine but, are you ok?"

"Ya,I'm fine. He hasn't done anything physically to me as much as he has with you I'm ok. I promise."

"If you're not you need to tell me. I just told you everything I've been feeling."

"I'm fine."

And I am, for now.

"Can I ask you something and you be honest?"

"Ya."

"How many times has he raped you?"

She sighs. "Josh it doesn't matter. You're just going to be mad about something that all ready happened."

I hate when she does this.

"Tell me, NOW."

"I lost count after seven."

"SEVEN. You lost count after SEVEN!?

I walk away for a second. I'm a horrible brother. I didn't think it happened that much. Three times at the most. I should of been there instead of going to work but if I didn't work I wouldn't of got us out of there.

"It's not your fault."

I look at her and know she doesn't blame me. "Come on let's go eat and get back to Auggie."

* * *

After we all ate, we watched a movie together and agreed we would not go to school until we know they won't come get Auggie while we are at school. Riley went to go tuck him in while I cleaned up the kitchen.

"Goodnight Josh."

"Goodnight."

I started to watch another movie and then was going to go in and lay with Auggie but fell asleep in the middle of it. I woke up around 3:45 and turned the tv off I went into the room with him.

I hear a scream around 5:30 in the morning. I run to Riley's room and see her breathing really hard and crying.

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"He was here, he was there trying to get me. He hurt you and he took Auggie." She said crying hysterically.

"It's ok. Auggie's ok and I'm ok. It was just a dream." I said trying to calm her down.

She started wiping her face. "I know it just seemed so real. I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's fine,I'm here."

I make sure she's calmed down and is ok. I get up to walk out but Riley stops me.

"Josh, will you stay with me. I'm scared he will find us." She said sniffling.

"Sure"

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

The next day Josh and me just figured out how this was going to work. We agreed that obviously Auggie and me would stay here while he worked and study for a couple of hours since we aren't going to school for a while. If we needed anything which, we shouldn't because this hotel room is like the size of our apartment, we would just call for him. We are trying to figure something out so we're not out of school for to long but nothing's coming together.

Around five we decided to order pizza and just watch some movies for the rest of the night. It's funny how we are safer here then we were at home but we still want to sleep in the same room.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning I have six missed calls from Maya and four messages and two messages from Lucas.

I open one of Maya's to see that it says:

WHERE ARE YOU? You left me with your father all alone today.

Another one says:

He says he has no idea where you are. Are you ok? Text me back

I open the ones from Lucas and they say:

I hope your ok. It's not like you to miss school.

Mr. Matthews says he doesn't know where you are. Are you ok? Let me know I'm worried about you this isn't like you.

I was debating on if I should text them back or not but decide against, at least until Josh wakes up and he tells me what to do.

I get up and go to start some breakfast for us. I pull the eggs and bacon out and start preparing it for us. About ten minutes later Auggie comes running out the room.

"I smell BACON. Is it done I'm starving." He said a little dramatic.

I laugh "Yes it's almost done. Go get Josh for me please."

Auggie comes out laughing his head off.

I start laughing to "What did you do?"

"Nothing really. I just told Josh that he over slept and Maggie isn't to happy that he's late when he lives here."

"Auggie."

I see why he was laughing so hard. Josh walked out the room with his boxers and his coat around his waist and carrying his jeans on his arm like his coat and his shoes in his other hand looking confused.

"You ok there Josh?" I say trying not to bust out laughing.

"Ya, have you seen my other shoe I can't find it anywhere?"

"Yep. There both in your hand."

He looks down and laughs at himself. "I knew that."

He puts his shoes on and walks out the door.

I was going to tell him he didn't have pants on but why ruin Me and Auggie's fun, right?

"Good job, Auggie." I say as I give him a high five.

We start eating when we hear the door open, we try so hard not to bust out laughing.

"Very funny guys. I looked at my phone and it said ten and I don't have to be there until eleven and then I looked down and I see I'm not wearing any pants."

"You didn't ask if you looked ok or different to today." Auggie said so seriously.

"Haha. What's for breakfast?"

"You can't see. Eggs and bacon." I say with a mouth full.

He rolls his eyes and goes to make himself a plate. When he comes to sit down me and Auggie burst out laughing.

"I know it's so funny. HAHA." He says sarcastically.

We finish up and Josh goes to get ready for work. I tell Auggie to go get his books and we will start to study.

" Auggie do you want to come with me for a while?" Josh ask when he walks out the room.

"Yes, I love Mrs. Maggie."

"Alright, I'll bring him back in about an hour. Do you want to come?"

I shake my head no.

They leave and I go to the bathroom and go to take a shower. My body is so sore and the water feels great.

I get out and dry off and look at myself in the mirror and I have bruises everywhere.

My phone goes off again and again. Maya,Lucas,Zay and Farkle.

Farkle's text said:

TEXT ME BACK.

Lucas's text read:

Riley please text me back. I'm really worried. Just let me know you're ok.

I smiled at his text.

Zay's said:

Look I have no clue what's going on but please let us know you are ok.

Maya's text said:

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. WHERE ARE YOU?

Love you to Maya. After I read there messages I get dressed and start going over the next chapter we are covering. About an hour later Josh comes back with Auggie and goes back to work.

"You ready to work?" I ask him.

"Yep but I can I tell you something first? You have to promise not to tell Josh." He asked dubious

Oh no, I can already tell I'm going to want to tell Josh. "Of course, what is it?"

"Before you and Josh got home on Friday, Adam came in my room, and told me take off all my clothes and he started taking pictures of me." Auggie said nervously.

"Did he touch you at all with his hands or... other parts?" I asked quickly.

"No, he just took pictures. He almost did but then you and Josh came home."

"Ok. Are you ok? Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I was scared."

I hug him and tell him everything is fine.

* * *

We study for about two hours then we decided on what we want for dinner.

"What do you want?"

"Tacos." He says immediately.

"Ok."

I go and pull the hamburger meat out. I look to make sure we have lettuce,tomatoes and tortillas. We have everything but the tortillas. I look at the clock and it's 2:15 I have about forty five minutes to get to the store and back before school gets out.

"Alright. Auggie I'm going to the store don't let anyone in ok. My number and Josh's is by the phone. If you need anything or get scared call me. Ok?"

He nods his head yes. I walk to my room and pull out my wallet and grab a twenty. I have about six hundred saved up. When my parents gave me my allowance I always saved up so I can by a car. They always got me everything the least I could do is by my own car. But making sure we all are ok is more important right now.

When I walk in the lobby Josh sees me and runs to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm just going to the store real quick."

"NO. I'll go when I get off."

"School doesn't get out for about another hour."

"I will go when I get off of work." He repeated.

"Well, I'll see you when I get back." Completely ignoring what he said.

I start to walk out but Josh grabs my arm gently. "Riley I don't want you going out there by yourself, what happens if you run into Adam."

"I will be ok."

* * *

I get to the store and go to the bread isle and get the tortillas. I get all checked out and start to head back to the hotel. That was so easy Josh overreacted.

Never mind, I spoke to soon there's my mother. She walked up to me and hugged me I hugged her back, kinda.

"Are you ok?"

"Now you care if I'm ok?" I say as I walk away.

"I've always cared."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it. I have to go."

I walk the long way to the hotel so she doesn't follow me or see me walking the way to the hotel. How is she going to ask if we are ok? Why wasn't she asking this earlier? I don't think I would be so angry about everything if they showed they cared but they just sat there they didn't even move when he hit us.

When I get back to the hotel I decide against telling Josh about running into her. Then I would hear "I told you so" and "did she follow you here". He did ask why it took so long. I just told him I took the long way home to get some air. We have been inside for almost three days.

* * *

When Josh gets home dinner is ready and we eat. I tell then I'm going to go to bed. I walk in and put some shorts on and get in bed and think that it's so good to not have to worry about Adam hurting us anymore and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **So that probably wasn't that great. My step-grandfather passed away yesterday. Writing makes me feel better so I sat home today and wrote this up. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**1 month later**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I know we are safe but being locked in this hotel is driving me crazy. Josh stopped letting us outside ever since Adam and my parents came looking for us. We've been on lockdown since the first week we were here. I need to get out of here for a while.

Maya has been blowing up my phone and asking why my dad keeps saying he doesn't know where I am and why I haven't been at school.

Auggie tells me he's going to take a nap. Josh calls me about twenty minutes later and asks if I can come down to the lobby.

I peek my head in the door and see Auggie sleeping. Good. I walk out the room and decide to take the stairs. I realized to late that I was stupid and should of took the elevator since we were on the ninth floor.

* * *

Josh and Maggie are waiting for me in the back room.

"Hi, Maggie. How have you been?" I say hugging her. Me and her I have become pretty good friends even though she's older.

"I'm good, you?"

"Better." I've told her some things I haven't told Josh and she promised not to say anything.

"So I was talking to Josh and he said you guys were getting a little tired of being locked in the hotel."

I nod.

"Well, Josh and me are off the next two days and I was thinking of taking you guys somewhere away from here, if that sounds good."

YES. "Ya, that would be nice." I say playing it cool.

"Ok so we will leave at about ten,ok?"

We agree and Josh tells me to get back up to the room with Auggie and I agree because he doesn't sleep very long.

When I walk out the break room I hear someone call my name.

"RILEY." Oh no.

I do the only thing that makes sense to me and run to the elevator. I see there are already people walking in it and I yell at them to keep the door open.

"Riley, get over here now." Maya says running after me.

When I get closer I tell them to start closing it and thankfully they do. I get in the elevator right before it closes. That was close but now she knows I'm here, great.

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

I decided to skip school today to go and find Riley. She hasn't answered any of my texts and I haven't seen her in over a month and I'm worried about her.

I go to her apartment because I have a spare key. I've thought about going before but I've assumed that her parents or Adam were there. But if I going during the day they are all at work. When I get there no ones there, thank goodness. I go to Riley's room and see that it's destroyed and some of her clothes are missing.

I guess they are gone. I leave the apartment and go to the only other place I can think of and that's the hotel Josh works at.

* * *

When I walk in I see Riley right away. Huh, that was easier than I thought.

"RILEY." I call out.

I didn't expect her to start running away from me but I still chase her. I hear her call to the people to hold the door open then she says close it and she's in and gone.

Unbelievable, I think. Well Josh must be working so I'll wait for him to come out.

About thirty minutes later, he walks out but doesn't see me. I walk up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turns around and it looks like he's seen a ghost.

"It hasn't been that long has it?" I ask, laughing at his reaction.

He pulls me into the break room and closes the door.

"Don't tell anyone we are here. Ok, please." He begs.

"Why not? Why are you here?"

"Doesn't matter, just don't say anything." He demands.

"If you don't tell me why I will, now talk."

* * *

 **Josh's POV**

I wasn't going to say anything but looking in her eyes I can't say no to her and I really don't want anyone to find us.

I sigh. "It's a long story."

"Well, I have a lot of time." She says pulling out a chair to sit down.

"Ok. Well things have been a little off since Adam came to live with us." I say sitting down too.

"Ya, you guys started acting different when he came around."

"I knew from the first moment I met him he was going to be bad news." I sigh again and get ready to tell her the main things. I know Riley will yell her when she's ready.

"Basically he's been beating us. Our parents don't seem to care because they just sit back and watch. I got tired of it and had Riley pack our stuff and we left."

She hugs me and it's so warm and I get all these butterflies. It's been to long since I've seen her and I have missed her. Seeing that Riley and Auggie were ok made me happy but seeing her smile everyday made everything so much better.

"Are you ok?" She asks concerned.

"I'm fine. He didn't do much to me, mainly Riley."

"I'm a horrible best friend. I should of known something was going on. How is she?"

"She's hurting. She's angry and wants to know what she did to deserve it."

"Nothing."

I just nod my head.

"Auggie? Is he ok?" She asks.

"Ya, he's good. Still the same. We protected him from it."

"I won't tell, I promise." She says.

"Call the gang over but tell them don't say anything. We could use some good friends."

She nods and I walk out to clock out.

"JOSH. I'm so sorry I have to cancel the plans, my son just called, his wife is going into labor."

"Congratulations and it's fine we can go some other time."

She hugs me and runs out the door. Gotta love her.

* * *

Lucas, Zay and Farkle all show up and we walk to the room. When we walk in I yell at Riley to tell her we have company.

She runs over to them and hugs them. "I've missed you guys so much."

Lucas is the first to speak. "Where the hell have you've been and why are you here?"

She looks at me and I nod. "It's a long story."

* * *

 **So that was rushed but I had a little writers block for this chapter. I know where the story is going, I just needed to get Lucas, Zay, Farkle and Maya back in since it's been a while since we saw them. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**There is going to be a lot of flashbacks in this chapter since Riley is telling them what's been going on. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot.**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

We all go sit down in the living room for me to tell them what's been going on the last five months.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _We were in the middle of playing monopoly when we hear our dad yell. "Guys come down here, please."_

 _We all got up and walked into the living room. I saw a man with a suitcase and and a duffle bag. When he saw me he kept staring at my chest. He won't be here very long, I thought._

 _"This is Adam one of my... old friends from school. He just moved here and will be staying with us for a while." Dad said._

 _He smiled waved and said hi._

 _Mom asked me to help clean up from dinner. When we were done everyone wanted to go out for ice cream but I didn't want to go I wanted to shower. We sweat so much in gym and I feel gross._

 _"I'm going to stay here and take a shower and call Maya to see if she wants to spend the night, if that's ok."_

 _"Ya that's fine. Love you." Mom says, walking out the door._

 _I text Maya and ask if she can come over she said she would be on her way in twenty minutes._

 _I go in the bathroom and get in the shower and let the cool water run down my body. I hear the bathroom door open and then it closes, I think nothing of it and keep washing the shampoo out of my hair._

 _I turn around real quick when I feel someone grab my butt._

 _"What are you doing? Get out." I say trying to cover myself._

 _"Come on your parents will never know. I know you want this that's why you stayed here." He says and pushes me against the shower wall._

 _He kisses my neck and starts sucking on it. He grabs my boob and trails his hand down body._

 _"Stop."_

* * *

 _He walks out after he was done with me. I can't believe that just happened,I hurry up and finish. I really wish I would of brought my clothes with me. I wrap the towel around me and run to my bedroom and Maya is already there._

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

I look up and see that they all looked pissed off. Josh looked the most pissed but I wasn't expecting anything less.

"Riles, he raped you the first nigh he was there. If I would of came a couple of minutes earlier it wouldn't of happened.I'm sorry." Maya said

"It's not your fault."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Josh asked.

"It wouldn't of mattered."

I know Josh isn't going to be happy when I continue because I really haven't told him much. I also know he isn't going to be happy because I lied about how many he's raped me. He's did seven times the first month he was there plus more.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _About a week after Adam moved in he started hitting all of us. We didn't tell our parents but when we did he started to do it in front of them and they didn't do anything._

 _"Mom, why are you letting him do this?" I ask her quietly._

 _She looks like it's hurting her and she starts to answer but he comes in pushes me out the chair and steps on my arm._

 _"You deserve it you ungrateful brat." She told me. I can tell the sadness that was on her face was completely gone._

 _I get up and head to my room to get my phone and go to the first person I could think of. Lucas._

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

 _"_ That's when you showed up with that big bruise on your arm and it was swelling and said you fell down the stairs."

"Yep, and you laughed at me and you out ice on it to make the swelling go down. You made sure I was ok before I left, it made me not want to leave."

He walked over and hugged me and kissed my forehead. He sat next to me and grabbed my hand.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Lucas and me walked in the house to study for our Algebra test tomorrow. Adam was on the couch._

 _"Your parents just called they want me to bring you to the hospital, Auggie broke his wrist."_

 _Ya either he broke it or you did it, I wanted to say._

 _"Sorry Lucas, I'll see you in the morning."_

 _"That's fine maybe we can FaceTime later and go over some of the stuff."_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Alright, you ready to go." I ask, walking for the door._

 _"I'm not taking you but I wanted him to leave so we can have our time together before they get back."_

 _I got brave and ran out the door and caught up to Lucas and asked if we wanted to study at his place. He looked at me weird but agreed._

 _I texted Josh and told him to text me on his way home so I know when to go back._

* * *

 _I get to the house and everyone is eating dinner. My mom and dad give me knowing look._

 _"Sorry I'm late me and Lucas were studying for our test tomorrow."_

 _"That's fine sweetie." My mom said. I was a little shocked maybe things are going to start to change a little._

 _"No. Don't tell her it's fine. We started dinner ten minutes ago and she's late. Go up to her and show her some discipline."_

 _My mom looks scared and comes over to me and looks like she doesn't want to but then her whole face changes and she looks pissed and slaps me across the face._

 _I just stand there with no emotions. Her whole face changes again. "I'm so sorry Riley. I didn't mean to that." She says trying to grab my face. I just walk to my bedroom._

* * *

 _Around 3:30 I hear someone trying to get in my room. Adam walks in and tells me to be quite. He punches me in the stomach and starts undressing me and then himself. Here we go again._

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

 _"_ When did mom hit you?"

"You were working when it happened. That's when he started first started coming in my room in the middle of the night."

"Can you please be honest now and tell how many times it happened?"

I lied completely the first time he asked me because I remembered every time it happened.

"Josh, after three months, it was every night."

He walks out the hotel.

"How long has he lived with you guys."

"Six months and he stated doing it all the time about four months ago."

Lucas gets up and walks out the room to.

"Do want to finish?" Maya ask rubbing my back

"Ya if I don't finish now I'll never finish and I need to get this out."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I walked in the house to see Adam chasing Auggie around the house. I though it was fine until I saw him crying so I got Auggie and took him to Ava's._

 _When I was walking back to the apartment my mom came out crying and told me to come with her. I ignored her but she kept grabbing my hand and pulling away from the apartment._

 _"Riley come on, NOW."_

 _"Ok, let me go get my phone."_

 _I wished I would of just left with her because when I walked in my dad and Adam were both standing there and grabbed me and took me in my room._

 _My mom tried to keep me from going in the house but she never came back and told me to hurry or to help._

 _That time it was my fault I should of just listened to her._

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

"Did your dad do it to?" Zay ask.

I just nod and start to cry I didn't think it would be this hard to remember everything.

"I know you're going through a lot and we have never really talked about personal things before but I'm here for you." Zay said giving me a hug.

Farkle hadn't said much since I started telling them.

I tell them about what happened when I left and when me and Josh went up to the cabin.

There's more but it's just the same things over and over. He beats us. I get raped.

* * *

I asked if they wanted to sleep over and they all said yes and called their parents to make sure it was ok.

"Riley come stay with us, we have room."

"Maya it's not that easy. My dad goes over there all the time to hang out with Shawn."

"He hasn't since you guys left if we explain what's been happening they won't say anything."

"Ya, I know Shawn will go over and beat my dads' ass." I told her.

"Please think about?" She asks.

"Ok, I'll talk to Josh."

"How have you been?" She ask, concerned.

"I've been better since we left. I still have nightmares and think when he finds we're dead."

"I got you. I'm going to try my best to make sure nothing happens to you again, ok?"

I nod. "How have you been?" I ask her.

"Good. Mom and Shawn asked me about how I was feeling with the baby and I told them how I was feeling about it and they told nothing would change. We would just have an extra person living with us that needs a lot of love an attention but I will get the same amount as him."

"It's a boy."

"Ya."

* * *

Auggie comes out and we all play some board games and watch movies. It was good to have this night with them.

I know something big is going to happen soon I just don't know what.

* * *

 **Do guys have any guesses as to why Cory and Topanga are letting this happen to them? I have about six or seven more chapters planned out for the story. Can I get five reviews for this chapter, please. If you guys have any comments on how it could be better please tell me. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hope **you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

When I got home from spending the weekend with Riley my mom asked where I had been. I know I promised Riley I wouldn't say anything but I'm worried about them.

"Can I tell you a secret and it stay between us?" I ask my mom.

She sits down next to me. "I'm not sure, sweetie."

I was afraid of that, but I have to tell her. "Mom, please. It's important that you don't say anything at least until they figure something out."

"They who?" She ask giving me a look that's says tell me the truth,or else.

"I found out why Riley hasn't been around."

"Where are they? I have to call Cory and Topanga." She says walking to the phone.

"No, mom listen to me first, please." I ask begging her not to call.

"Ok you have five minutes then I'm calling them."

"Riley, Josh, and Auggie had to leave. You know how they had Mr. Matthews friend come live with them? Well he kind of took over the house and did whatever he wanted to do with them." I said very nervously.

"Like what?"

"He beat them and Cory and Topanga didn't say anything." I whispered.

She looks so shocked. "Oh my god, are they ok?"

"Ya, they're fine, now."

"I have to call and ask them why." She said getting up and reaching for the phone.

"No please. I wasn't suppose to say anything I don't want them to go back to that house."

She thinks for a second and starts pacing. "Ok, I'm going to tell Shawn-"

I cut her off "No you can't say anything."

"I'm telling him then we are going to go and get them and bring them here. Ok?" She tells me.

I know there is no stoping her so I just shake my head. Riley is going to hate me but this has to come to an end at some point and if I didn't say anything they would be scared about Adam finding them forever.

* * *

I knock on the door to their room and Josh opens the door.

"Hey." He smiles at me.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Sure, come in." He says opening the door for me to walk in.

"Don't hate me, I kinda told my mom and she's going to tell Shawn and then their coming over to pick you up." I whispered and said really fast.

"Maya I told you not to say anything, you PROMISED." He said getting louder and louder.

"I'm sorry, but I'm worried about you guys."

"Maya we are fine. We were fine nothing has happened to us and you put us in more danger trying to help because Shawn isn't going to believe us. You screwed us, thanks a lot."

"I only told because I care about you guys, I care about you. But I guess that still doesn't register in your brain." I say staring to walk away but turn around "I won't tell them where you are, I'm sorry."

"Maya, wait. I'm sorry I'm just scared that something is going to happen out of my control and I'm going to go crazy that something happened to my brother and sister." He says starting to tear up.

He takes a breath and continues. "I failed at keeping them safe after I promised them I would. They probably hate me for letting it happen to them. I know I do, I'm a horrible brother. I can't let them get hurt again and if Shawn or your mom say something to them then we are screwed."

He says and sits on the floor outside the room. I send a quick text to my mom and tell her where we are.

"Josh none of this is your fault and they don't blame you for this and if they do they shouldn't your not the one that let him in the house." I say softly and sit down next to him.

"Thanks. Maybe with you telling them things will get better quicker." He says smiling.

* * *

 **Josh's POV**

I know I shouldn't be mad things might start getting better but I wish she would of told me first but I know she means well.

"I know your mad but I'm really worried." She says looking at me.

"Ya,me to." I say grabbing her hand.

She looks at me and smiles. Her phone goes off.

"My mom said they are on their way."

I get up and grab her hand to help her and hug her. We walk inside and Riley is chasing Auggie around the living room.

"Hey guys. Maya's mom and Shawn are on their way."

Riley looks at Maya and goes up to her and hugs her. "Thanks, love."

* * *

We are all watching tv when we hear someone knock on the door. Maya gets up and answers.

Shawn walks in and you could tell he was pissed off.

"Why the hell am I just now finding out about this?!" Shawn comes in yelling.

I hear Riley tell Auggie to go in the room.

"We were told not say anything and when I took them and left and didn't want to tell anyone and him find us." I say calmly.

"Did he touch you Riley?" Shawn ask looking at her.

She nods and Shawn walks out the room.

"He needs to cool down. I'm going to go check on Auggie." Maya's mom says and walks into his room.

* * *

When Shawn comes back in the room he tells us to get all of our stuff and to hurry because he his "on a mission."

"Josh, come here." Shawn says walking into the kitchen.

Great this is going to be an awesome conversation.

"You did good getting yourselves out of the house. But, why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I didn't want things to get worse for them if you didn't believe me and told them I what I said. I could go whenever I wanted, live out of my car but they can't. And I really didn't think you would believe me." I say looking down.

"You guys are coming to stay with us. We are taking you guys to the house and while Riley gets everything settled, we are going to pay a little visit to Cory." He says.

* * *

Riley and me packed everything up and I told Maggie thank you for everything and told her what was happening now. When we got to Maya's house they showed us our room and I brought our stuff in.

"Josh, we're leaving."

I explain to Riley what's going and she laughs already knowing what's going to happen.

When we get to the apartment he ask if I'm ok with going in. I tell him I'm fine and don't want to miss what's about to happen.

* * *

 **Shawn's POV**

I'm so pissed off that my best friend would let this happen to his kids. There has to be more to the story but it's no excuse as to why it's been going on this long or at all. Maya isn't even my own child but I would never let anyone, even her mother do this to her. I never thought Cory and Topanga would let this happen to them because I know how much all three of them mean to them.

I knock on the door with Josh behind me and by behind me I mean standing halfway down the hall. I told him to come in after about five minutes.

Adam opens the door. I can only imagine the reason they are letting him do this to the children.

"Long time, no see Shawn." Adam says shaking me hand.

"Where's Cory?" I get right to the point because I want to know why this is happening and I want to know now.

"In the kitchen." Cory yells.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask/demand very loudly.

"What do you mean?" He laughs, not having a clue about what I'm saying.

"You know what I mean. Letting this bastard in and beating YOUR KIDS. That isn't the Cory I know and I want to know why you let it happen. NOW." I demand, staying as calm, as I can.

He freezes and then laughs again. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He says playing stupid.

"I'm already pissed and playing stupid is just going to piss me off more."

He looks at me and then looks at Topanga. "I really fucked up, didn't I? Topanga has already yelled at me. I couldn't help it. I owe him, I owe his family."

"You OWE him? You might owe him but you don't owe him enough to let him beat your kids and rape your daughter. You don't owe him that. YOU owe him not them."

"Yes he does and he will do what I say because he know what will happen if he doesn't." He starts to walk out the door but turns around "Oh and if you know where those little children of his are I would tell me. Or when I find them it's all over." He laughs and walks out the door.

I follow after him and and made sure Josh was good.

"Looks like I have one of them. But it's not the one I want. How's you sister? Tell her I miss her." He smiles and keeps walking.

We walk back in and Topanga jumps up when Josh walks in and runs over to him. "How are you? I'm so sorry about everything. I promise I will make it up to you guys."

"Make it up to us? It's to late for that, at least for me." He says.

"Talk now." I tell Cory or Topanga, whoever will give me answers.

* * *

 **Cory's POV**

"Ok here it goes..."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I was invited to my first college party and Topanga just broke up with me so I thought, why not._

 _A girl walks up to me and ask if me if I wanted to play beer pong. I'm already drunk so I say ya._

 _Line break_

 _I wake up the next morning to a knocking on my door. It's the principal and the girl from last night._

 _"You are in a lot of trouble ."_

 ** _End of flashback_**

"The girl was Adams sister and she accused me of raping her but I was drunk off my ass that night so I don't remember. The charges were dropped and she was made fun of and-"

"It was April, wasn't it?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. When it was all said and done I moved away and the bullying just got worse for and she ended up killing herself. In the letter she wrote she said it was all my fault. They were also going to open a case against me, to say I had some type of connection to her death but Adam said no."

"Then why is he here ?" Josh cuts me off.

"Adam was pissed about it and he told me that I would pay for it and know what it was like to through it all. He also told his parents that I would make up for it."

"So because of some mistake you guys made when you were drunk and because you don't want to go to jail, you're letting him do this to us? Oh wait, I mean Riley." Josh cut me off, again.

"I know, it's no excuse. But I would be in prison for the rest of my life. I love you guys but if you can help me stay out of prison, why not help me? I do a lot for you guys, this is the least you guys can do."

"Go to hell."

And with that Josh walked out the house. Shawn walks up to me and punches me in the stomach and then in the face.

"What the hell?" I yell at him.

"Ya, I'm sure that's what your kids were asking the whole time this was going on." And he walks out to.

"Your pathetic. I can't believe I went with this. I lost my kids because of you." Topanga says and walks to the bedroom and closes the door.

I am pathetic. I'm a bad father and husband. I should've just went with the charges. I know what I have to do.

* * *

 **So I know it's not the best but I haven't updated in a while and wanted to get a chapter up. Now we know why they let this go on. I had a better idea and put it in my notes but it got deleted and I couldn't remember it for the life of me. I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE review! I love reading them**. **Can I get eight reviews for this chapter, please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two weeks later**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

It's been about two weeks since we went back to school and everyone from school knows about what's been going on. My dad lost his job and Adam has a warrant out for his arrest, but he's been hiding. Josh told me about why it's been happening and I'm so angry at everybody and I know I shouldn't be. I should be angry at my mom and dad and Adam but I'm angry with everyone and I hate feeling this way. I hate being mad at people that didn't do anything. I thought things would go back to somewhat normal but somehow I feel like things got worse.

I skipped school today and went to my favorite hiding spot. Its in the forest and there is a nice garden half way into it. My dad showed it to me when I was five.

 **Flashback**

 _"Come on Riley. I want to show you something." My dad says when we get out the car._

 _I follow him to the forest but stop right before we walk into it._

 _"Daddy, I'm scared." I say starting to cry._

 _"Its ok, I wont let anything happen to you." He says holding out his hand._

 _I grab his hand and we walk into the forest and after about twenty minutes we take a right and walk another ten minutes and then I see I big open field with all these flowers._

 _"Do you like it?" He ask smiling down at me._

 _"Yes, these flowers are so pretty."_

 _"This will be our secret place, ok?" He ask._

 _"Ok."_

 ** _End of flashback_**

I remember that day so well. We played in the flowers and had grilled cheese (our favorite meal) and picked flowers for my mom. It was my safe place thanks to my dad.

I'm tired of being scared of Adam but I know this is the one place he won't find me. I lay in the grass and look at the clouds. I start to drift off to sleep but then I hear someone coming. I sit up and see if can see who it was but I had no luck. The grass is pretty tall so lay back down and don't move.

"Riley, I know you're here." The voice says. It doesn't sound like Adams voice but I'm not testing it.

The person walks around where I am and gets closer and closer. My heart starts beating really fast and I think this is it.

"Riley, come on. Where are you?" The voice says again.

It sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on who it is. Whoever it was, they walked right past me. I close my eyes and listen to the birds and feel the cool breeze.

"There you are." Lucas says and grabs my hand softly.

It didn't register who it was, so I started panicking.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. It's me Lucas." He says trying to calm me down.

I hit his shoulder. "What the hell, you scared the crap out of me." I say sitting up straighter.

He looks at me and has this look of sympathy. "Why does everyone keep looking at me like that? And, can you stop?" I say.

"I'm sorry-" he starts to say.

"Stop saying sorry. I'm tired of the apologies from everyone except the two people I really want to hear it from."

"I'm sorry- I mean, I don't know what to say here. All I know is the girl I care about is going through hell and there's nothing I can do about it."

I look at him and smile. I've missed him so much. I feel safe when I'm with him.

"I know you probably don't want to be asked this, but how have you been?"

I look in his eyes and see that he really cares and I just started bawling my eyes out. He pulls me closer and I just cry in his chest. We sit there for about an hour and I just cry. He doesn't tell me everything will be ok or that it will get better because he knows I don't want to hear it or believe it. He just holds me.

* * *

When I'm done crying he makes sure I'm ok and asks if I want lunch. We head to this new café in town. He insists on paying for my food. We decided to eat outside.

When we sit down we start talking about any and everything we could and it felt great to not talk about Adam.

A couple of the guys from the football team were walking by and stooped to talk to Lucas.

They looked my way and smirked. "When's the baby due? And how is your daddy going to support his child without a job?" John said to me and the rest of them started laughing.

Lucas stood up and punched John in the face and told him to go before things got worse. I grabbed my hot chocolate and started walking back to Maya's house.

"Riley, wait." Lucas yelled and ran to catch up with me.

"I can't take this anymore. Everyone is always making jokes. Yesterday when I was walking to the gym all the guys kept asking how does it feel to be "close" with your dad." I say trying not to cry.

"Don't let what they say get to you. Your a strong girl Riley. You can make it through this."

"I don't know how much more I can take."

We walk the rest of the way to Maya's in silence.

* * *

"Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He say when we get to the house.

"Lucas, can you stay with me, just until they get back?" I whisper.

"Sure." He say and comes back up the steps and with me inside.

We walk in and go to the room that I'm staying in for now and lay on the bed. Lucas pulls me closer to him and rubs circles on my back.

"Your a good friend." I say softly.

He just mumbles and keeps rubbing my back. I turn so I can have a better look at him. I look in his hazel eyes and I see something in his eyes that I've never seen before and I have no clue what is was. He smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"Is it ok if I do something real quick?" He asks softly.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

She nods her head. I grab her face gently and stroke her cheek. I lean in and when our lips meet I feel all these fireworks. Our lips moved together like they were meant for each other. I feel her smile against my lips and I smile to.

"Hey Riley- what the hell, get out Lucas." Josh says, giving me a death stare.

I get out of the bed and lean over and kiss Riley's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say and walk out the house.

I'm glad she's safe now and is away from Adam and her dad.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

"Mom is here." Josh says.

"Then I will stay here." I say and pull the blankets up.

"Come on, she said it's important and looked really upset." He says and pulls the blanket off of me and throws it on the floor.

We walk down stairs and Shawn, Katy, and my mom all looked upset.

"Hey guys. Where's Auggie?" Katy asked.

"I dropped him off at Ava's." Shawn said.

"Ok good. I didn't really want him here for this." Mom says and wipes her face. "When I came home from work, I found your father in the bathroom on the floor. I called 9-1-1 but there was nothing they could do. He's gone." She starts crying again.

"What?" I say shocked and start to cry. Josh walks over to me and hugs me.

"He wrote you all letters, here." She says and hands us the letters.

I just get even more aggravated and angry about this all. I grab the letter and run out the house and to Lucas's house. Somewhere between the time I left and now, I started crying and screaming.

I knock on his widow. "Riley, what are you doing here?"

I hold the letter up. "I hate him. He couldn't even say sorry to my face. He killed himself. He's GONE. Why does everything keep getting worse and worse? I'm tired of this. I want things to go back to normal." I say bawling and yelling at the top of my lungs.

He pulls me into his room and pulls me in for a hug. "Shhh."

"I love you." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Adam's POV**

I hope they don't think I'm gone because I'm far from being done with them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

"Are you going to read the letter?" Lucas asks after I calmed down a little.

"I don't know. Do you think I should?" I ask and look up at him, looking at him like he has all the answers.

"That's up to you. But I think you should, it will give you all your answers and help you move on from this."

I look at him and smile. I open the letter and start to read the letter out loud.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I know are mad and upset and confused. I just want you to know you did nothing wrong. This happened because I was selfish and was only thinking of myself. I didn't think it would go as far as it did. I only planned on him being there for two weeks. You have to believe me when I say, I didn't want any of this to happen, especially that one night. Seeing my little girl like that hurt me and knowing I had a part in it killed me. I knew he was doing it to, but I didn't see it happen, so I didn't want to believe it was happening. I thought that if he came and did it one time like I did, it would be over._

 _Having you hate me is one of the worst feelings I've ever felt. I remember when you were a little girl and always wanted to be by my side and I know now that you probably don't want anything to do with me. I did the only thing that made sense to me and that was to leave. My family hated me._

 _I'm so sorry Riley. I know you probably wanted to hear this in person but I couldn't face you, knowing what I had did to you and let happen to you. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me and move past this. Don't let what happen to you shut people out. Your mom had nothing to do with this she said she would let Adam do everything to her but he didn't want her he wanted you. And I was so selfish and didn't want to go to jail so I said ok. I love you, don't you EVER forget that. I want you to be "Smiley Riley" again, promise me you will be that girl again sometime soon. I love you._

 _-Love, dad._

"Are you ok?" He ask, while rubbing my back and wiping my tears.

"Ya. I'm sorry I keep crying on you and coming to you with everything." I say wiping my face and get up to start out the door.

"No, your not leaving. I don't care that you come to me or let me see you cry. I rather see you like this then not at all. I love you, ok?" He says and kisses my cheek.

"I was hoping you didn't hear me say that." I say softly.

"I did and I was so happy to hear it." He smiles.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

He walks over to his drawer and pulls out a shirt. "I think you have some shorts here." He says walking into his closet.

He walks out with them and hands me the shorts and shirt. "I'll step out and let you change."

"You don't have to. You can just turn around."

He turns around and I throw the clothes on and tell him it's fine.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He ask and goes to his cabinet.

"Sure, what do you have?" I say walking over and sit next to him and we go through the movies.

"Hunger Games or Divergent?" He ask holding them both up.

I smile and grab Divergent.

"Of course, I should have known." He smiles and puts it in.

We lay on the bed and he pulls me closer and we cuddle and watch the movie. And I forget about everything that's been going on.

* * *

 **Josh's POV**

I start to go after Riley but I already know her she's going. I go grab my letter and Auggies and tell my mom I'll talk to her later.

"I love you guys I hope you can forgive me." She kisses my cheek and leaves.

"You ok?" I hear Maya say as she comes down the stairs.

"My dad is gone. He wrote a letter." I hand it to her. "Will you read it to me?"

She takes it and smiles. "Of course." She opens and starts to read

 _Dear Josh,_

 _I'm not sure who hates me more, you or Riley. I know I've screwed up big time with you guys and you're cussing me out right now but I couldn't live with my self knowing I hurt you guys that much that you hate me. I know asking you to forgive me is pointless because your stubborn. I just want you to know that I always regretted letting this happen to you kids._

 _I'm only saying this to you because I know you can handle it. I wish that I didn't have you guys and put you all through all of this. I wish I could take it all back. I know you're the strongest of the three of you but you handled it just like Riley if not worse. I also know you think this is all your fault and its not. There was nothing you could've done to stop it, no matter how much you tried, he would've found a way. At first I tried to stop it but I got selfish and just let it happened and made my self believe it was the last time, every time he did it._

 _I don't know if Riley told you but I did something to her I'm not proud of, and I wanted to kill my self then (if you didn't get to me first) but I still hoped things would get better and you guys would forgive me but after that night I told why its been going on I knew I had no shot._

 _I'm sorry about everything and I hope you will forgive me one day (but I know the chances are slim) because I want you all to move on from this and be happy._

 _-Love, dad_

She finished and grabbed my hand.

"I still can't believe he couldn't say this to our face. I might of forgiven him if he would of said this to my face." I say and get up.

"I'm so pissed off I just want to break something I want to yell at him. I want him to see what he did to my little sister, his ONLY daughter. How can he just do that." I continue trying to find something to break but remember its not my house.

"I don't know, but you know he does love you guys. You three were his pride and joy. Everyone is selfish a couple of times in life. This was one of his times. I'm not telling you to forgive him because I couldn't forgive my dad for what he did, but you need to forgive yourself. It wasn't your fault with what happened with Riley. She forgives you because she knows it was out of your control, you should forgive yourself to."

"I know, but I still feel I should of did more." I say and sit next to her again. "Riley told me he took pictures of Auggie naked. I wasn't there for him. He's nine and probably was so scared and he had no one to help him."

"I know you feel this all your fault but it's not."

I just nod because she's right. I look at her and I can't help myself anymore and grab her face and kiss her. When I feel her kiss back I just feel so much better and all this electricity goes through my body. I pull away and look in her eyes.

"Finally. It took you long enough." She says smiling.

"Your so beautiful." I say looking into her eyes.

She blushes. "I've been waiting to do that for a while. I don't know why I was acting like I didn't like you because, I love you."

"I've been waiting to hear that." She says and kisses me.

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

* * *

 **Auggie's POV**

We moved in with Uncle Shawn about three weeks ago. My mom has been over a lot but my dad hasn't. Josh and Riley have been whispering a lot lately and every time I ask about dad they change the subject. Everything has been a lot better but I wish I was back with my parents.

I told Riley not to tell Josh about what Adam did but she did anyway. I already knew she would but now he keeps asking if he touched me and if I knew what the "good touches and bad touches" were. Of course I did I'm not that dumb.

"Riley, why hasn't dad came around?" She looks around the room then walks to the dresser and pulls out an envelope.

"Here. I'm suppose to wait until Josh gets back but I think we've kept it from you long enough."

I open up the letter and start to read but then ask Riley to read it to me. She walks us to bed and puts her arm around me and starts to read it.

 _Dear Auggie,_

 _I'm sorry for doing this to you. I know you're confused about what's been going on this last year but it's all over now. You are safe and that's all that matters. Even though you're the youngest, I know you're the strongest Bubba, keep an eye on your brother and sister for me. I hope you know I love you. I know you know I love you, but if you could please let them I know I love them, that would be great. I'm going to miss you. You always had me laughing and watching you start to grow into a young man has been really great._

 _You are going to grow up to be a good and respectful young man. I'm sorry I won't be able to be there to see it but I will be watching over you. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I hope you can forgive me._

 _-Love, dad_

"He's gone?" I ask.

"Ya, I'm sorry Auggie. We didn't know how to tell you. I know how much you love him." She says with tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault. I wished I could of seen him one last time."

"You can. If you want to go to the funeral." She ask quietly. "You're old enough to know if you want to go or not."

"I want to."

* * *

After the funeral we all went to Shawn's and Katy's house and talked for a while.

"I found a new place for us. It's a gated community and I would love for you guys to come back home with me." Mom says.

"I want to come back. I miss you." I say and go and give her a hug and squeeze her as tight as I can.

"We would all love to come back." Riley says and looks and Josh.

"Ya, I miss you to." He says and joins the hug too.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I love you guys so much." She wipes her face. "I just need you guys to stay here about another week, while I get everything together. I swear, I'm going to make it up to you guys."

And she did.

* * *

Riley had to come and get me from school because Josh had detention. So we are stuck walking home. We've been back with mom for a couple of days and things are starting to get back to normal.

"How does it feel?" I ask Riley.

"How does what feel?" She laughs.

"Being free."

"Well August, it fells great. How do you feel?" She says in a bad British accent.

"If feels pretty good." I say in my awesome British accent.

We both laugh and keep walking home.

"What do you thi-" I get cut off when someone grabs me and Riley and we get thrown into a van and then everything goes black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Josh's POV**

When I walked out of detention, I was walking to my locker when I saw Maya coming out the art room.

"Maya, what are you still doing here?" I ask.

"Oh, I had art club and I needed some supplies to finish up a project I was working on." She stutters walking with me to my locker.

"Oh ok. Do you need a ride home?" I ask grabbing my physics textbook.

"Ya."

* * *

"Come inside with me, it gets boring being here alone." She says getting out the car.

"Don't have to ask me twice." I say getting out, too.

We walk to her room and I sit at her desk and she lays across the bed.

"So, why was the perfect student in detention." She ask sitting up.

"Well, I was walking to class and one of my "friends" said something about Riley, and I kind of punched him."

"Wow, I wish people would just grow up. I've heard people talking when I'm with her and it kills her." She say looking down.

"Ya, but she's been doing better. I think she's getting comfortable again and it's good to see her at ease." I say standing up walking over to the bed.

She smiles and and reaches up grab my face. I brush the hair out of her face and start to lean in. She kept looking between my eyes and my lips. We stated off slow until I felt her trying to push her tongue past my lips and into my mouth. After that I couldn't control myself I parted my lips and slipped my tongue in her mouth and massaged it with hers.

I reached down and squeezed her hips as gently as I could. I was trying to keep my raging hormones under control but when she moaned into my mouth and moved her leg to where she was straddling me, it was a little harder to do. I reached for the hem of her shirt but her phone ringing cut us off and we pulled away.

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

"Hello."

"Maya, are you with Riley and Auggie? I've been calling and she hasn't picked up." She says panicking and sounds like she's been crying.

"No, I haven't seen her since fifth period, she said she was going to pick Auggie up after school since Josh had detention." I say starting to freak out. I see Josh get up and start walking towards me.

"Oh my god, he got them, I had a feeling something bad happened, but I thought I was just being paranoid." She says and starts bawling.

"Mrs. Matthews, calm down I'm on my way." I say and hang up and put my shoes on and dial Riley's number.

"What's going on?" Josh ask following me downstairs.

I turn around and look at him. "Your mom thinks he took Riley and Auggie. They aren't home and she's not answering her cell." I say and grab his keys and throw them to him.

* * *

When we arrive to his house we both jump out the car and run into the house. When we walk in the house his mom is a mess. She has destroyed the house.

"He sent me a text and said I have two days to find them, or he's going to, I can't say it, but we need to find them." She says panicking.

"It's ok mom, we will find them." He says walking over, trying to calm her down.

"Riley said he took you guys out to a cabin, maybe he took them there." I say.

"Nah, he wouldn't be that stupid, but we will check there." Topanga says wiping her face.

"Have you tried tracking her phone yet?" I ask her.

"I didn't even think of that." She says running to her phone.

I hear someone knock on the door, so I go open in it.

"Hi, Huckleberry." I say trying not to be obvious.

"Where's Riley? I've been calling her but she hasn't answered and she was suppose to meet me at the library an hour ago."

"Come in." I say opening up the door.

"Anything?" I ask coming back in.

"Whats going on?" Huckleberry ask.

"Riley and Auggie are missing." Josh says, pacing back and fourth.

"What?" His whole face changing from good huckleberry to pissed huckleberry.

* * *

"Ok, thank you." Mom say to the cops and closes the door.

"Well, I'm not just going to wait around. I'm going to go look for them." Josh says walking to the door.

"I'm coming." Lucas says following behind him.

"I'm coming too." I say getting up.

"Maya it's to dangerous." Josh says.

"I don't care that's my best friend." I say walking to the door.

"I'm going to call Shawn and ask if he will go with me to look." Topanga says pulling out her phone.

"Ok. Keep me posted, text me if you find out anything." Josh says going to give her a hug.

"I will you, better to."

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I wake up when I feel something cold on my stomach. I look up and see Adam standing over me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiles me.

Not again, I thought this was all over. I figured he went to a different state to get a way from the cops.

"Where's Auggie?" I ask looking around and then I see him in the corner tied up in a chair. "Oh, Auggie are you ok?" I say starting to get up but Adam pushes me back down.

He kicks me in the face and then grabs me by the hair and drags me into another room and throws me on the bed

"Looks like Mr. Protector can't be here. We can finally be together." He says starting to kiss my neck.

It sucks that being raped has become a new normal to me, that it doesn't even bother me anymore. Well it does, but I'm so use to it, there's no point in fighting it.

Auggie walks in the room and sees what's about to happen. "Get off my sister." He says and runs over and kicks him in between in his legs.

We both run out the room and up the stairs to a room and lock the door.

"Thanks, Auggie." I say and give him a hug. "Here is my phone. He's so stupid he didn't take it. I need you to call Josh and tell him what's going on."

"Why can't you do it." He asks scared.

"Because, I'm not going to let him hurt you. When he comes in here, I want you to run out and go to the end of the hall and open the door and go to the attic and call him." I tell him quickly.

"How do you know where the attic is?" He asks.

"We've been here before." I say looking around.

"What do I tell him?"

"Tell him we are at grandma and grandpas old house. He'll know where to go." I smile.

He hugs me really tight and says he loves me.

"I'm going to kill you little brats." We hear Adam yell running up the stairs.

I turn really quick to Auggie , "Make sure he doesn't see you go in the attic,ok?" I tell him and he nods.

He breaks down the door and comes straight towards me. Here goes nothing, I punch him in the stomach and Auggie runs out the room. I stand there and let him do whatever it is he's going to do.

* * *

I crawl to the bathroom and pull myself up to look into the mirror. I have cuts all over my face, a black eye, and bruises. Well I rather have all this then have him rape me.

* * *

 **Auggie's POV**

I hear Riley screaming and it makes me so mad, I wish I could help her like Josh did. I open her phone and call Josh.

"Riley, are you guys ok?" I hear Josh ask.

"Im ok, Riley not so much." I say trying to block out her screaming.

"Oh my god, do you know where you guys are?"

"Riley said to tell you we are at grandma and grandpas old house."

"Ok, I'm on my way." He says and hangs up.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

Adam walks in about twenty minutes after I cleaned myself up.

"Someone's here to see you." Adam walk in with someone following behind him.

"Riley." The voice walked closer to me and takes their hood off.

"Dad!?" I stand up real quick and hug him. "I thought, you were dead. We went to your funeral." I'm so confused.

"Can you leave now so I can talk to my daughter? You said you would give us time alone." My dad looks at Adam and gives him a look.

He walks out the room and closes the door.

He turns around and looks at me and walks me to the bed. "I had to tell you guys I was dead, Adam said if I let him kill me he would leave you guys alone. I need and want to make up for what I did. I'm sorry I did it this way. You can't tell Auggie and Josh that you saw me." He says looking me in the eyes with a serious look in his eyes.

"Can't we just turn him in. There has to be a better way. How did the doctors and mom think you were dead? Did they know, you weren't?"

"Your mom was in on it but don't tell her you know, she'll kill me. She tried to talk me out of it. I thought it was the only way. I started thinking and thought I needed to say sorry to your face."

"Riley, I'm so sorry for everything and I know there is nothing I can say to make it better. I regret everything. I'm sorry I did that to you and let him-"

I cut him off. "Dad, I forgive you." I tell him but I'm not sure if I really mean it.

"Thank you, Riley. That means so much." He hugs me and kisses my forehead. "Instead of having Adam kill me or hold me hostage, I think I'm just going to do what you guys think I did." He tells me and looks sad and I know he really does regret this.

"Times up. Time to go. My buddy's are here for you." Adam walk in and grabs my dad.

"I love you Riley. Don't forget that." Is the last thing I hear from him.

I can't believe what this has come to. Everything sucks.

* * *

 **Josh's POV**

I call the cops and give them the address and then call my mom and she said she will meets us there.

* * *

 **One of the reviews I got made me think of the part to throw Cory in. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm writing a new short story and it's called Change of Heart.**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

Where are they? It's been three hours since I had Auggie call.

"How are you feeling?" I hear a soft voice ask.

I turn around and see Charlie standing there. "What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"He's my uncle, I knew he was up to know good, but I didn't think it was with you. He asked me to spend the weekend with him. I said yes and now I'm kind of glad, are you ok?" He ask concerned.

"No, I want to go home, can you help us?"

"I can try." He says and walks over to give me and gives me hug.

"Oh, I see you guys have met. Charlie, now do what we talked about." He said pointing to me.

"What you guys were talking about, you lied you knew it was me." Unbelivable.

"No, Riley. Trust me, I didn't know it was you." He looks me in the eyes but I look away.

"I won't do it, I care about her." He says to Adam.

Adam walk over to me and throws me on the bed on ties my arms to the head board.

"I suggest you come over here and do it." Adam says walking over to him. "Either you do it, or I will just kill her."

"No you won't." Charlie says walking over to him.

"Oh I won't." He pulls a knife out of his pocket and walks over to me.

"Charlie, just come on and do it please." I say and don't even care what it is, I just don't want to die, not now.

"Riley, he wants me to rape you. I can't do that to you."

"Its not like it hasn't happened before." I say emotionless.

"I can't." He says, quietly.

"I don't want to die. So suck it up, Gardner."

He walks over to me and I can tell by the look in his eyes, this is going to hurt him, probably more than it will me. He unbuttons my pants and pulls them down and takes off his pants.

* * *

"Good job nephew. She's fun isn't she."

"Your an ass." He says and starts to walk away.

Adam turns around with his knife, and stabs him in the back. "Don't back talk me."

"Charlie." I yell standing up to go over to him.

"Lay down I'll stab you to." He says coming at me.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

"Can you drive any faster." I yell at Josh.

"Look, I'm already doing seventy miles in a fifty. I want to go to them fast too, but if I'm speeding and get pulled over its not going to help us much, is it?" He ask, making sense.

"Are we almost there at least?" Maya ask, getting impatient too.

Josh just nods.

* * *

When we get there we run into the house. Hopefully the cops are almost here.

"RILEY! AUGGIE!" Josh yells when we get in.

I run upstairs and hear mumbled talking coming from one of the rooms.

"Get off of me." I hear Riley yell and Josh and Maya running up the stairs.

I open a door and I don't see them so I go to the the next door and when I walk in I see, Gardner on the floor and Riley against the wall with a knife at her throat.

I walk over to him and and grab his shoulder turn him around and punch him square in the face. He falls to the ground I get on top of him and just start throwing punch after punch.

"Lucas get off of him." Riley says.

She's so caring, that even after this bastard did all this to her she still doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. I try to stop but can't. I can't stop because he has the hurt the girl I love. Texas Lucas is back and I'm not going to even try to stop.

His face is all bloody and he's told me to stop but I can't. Josh came over and started throwing punches too.

"Wait." I stop and wonder why Gardner was here, and realize how creepy he's been and think he's part of this to, so I walk over to him and see he's already bleeding. His pants are half on and his shirt is off and so is Riley's. He raped her. I drop to the floor and start punching him, too.

"NO, Lucas get off, he was helping me." I hear her but I don't believe her.

"Josh, get him off of him, NOW." I hear her yell.

I feel Josh trying to pull me off, but he can't. He keeps trying but can't. I've lost it and I won't be able to stop until I'm ready to.

"Shawn, help him get Lucas off Charlie." Maya yells.

Shawn and him are able to pull me off and hold me back.i

Riley walks over to me and slaps me in the face. She points at me and yells "I told you to stop. Go at Adam I don't care, but Charlie didn't do anything, he tried to help me. Adam already stabbed him. You know I hate when you go "Texas Lucas" it's not you."

"Auggie is in the attic. Go get him." Riley says. "Did you guys call the cops? Where are they?" She asks kneeling down next to Charlie.

"Ya, they should be here anytime now." Maya says.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I nod and tell Charlie to hang on help is coming. I look up and see Adam walking to Lucas with the knife and I stand up real quick and run to Lucas and push him out of the way. He stabs me right above my belly button and I fall to the ground. I feel him pull the knife out and stab me again.

All I could think of is I was losing a piece of me.

"RILEY!" I hear Maya,Lucas, and my mom yell and I feel them by my side.

Maybe my dad and me, will be as close as we used to be. We will get to find a new secret place and eat grilled cheese and pick flowers and just spend the whole day together. I miss him, I just realized I miss him and I love him and I forgive him.

I hear Josh come in with the cops and the paramedics before I blackout.


	14. Chapter 14

**Josh's POV**

I walked to the attic to get Auggie, but I couldn't find him.

"Auggie, it's me Josh." I say looking around.

"Prove it." I hear his whispered voice come from somewhere in the room.

I start to laugh but say, "Ok, I'm going to call Riley's phone right now." I pull out my phone and dial her number.

I guess he believed it was me and came out. "I didn't hear the phone ring." I tell him.

"Well I'm not an idiot, I put it on silent. I didn't want Adam to come in, call the phone, and find me." He says in a duh tone.

"True. Come on." I say and grab him by the shoulders and walk out the attic.

When we walk out I see the cops coming up the stairs.

"He's in there." I say pointing to the room. "Do you have the paramedics?" I ask leading them to the room.

"Ya, they're coming in now."

When we walk in the room I see Lucas, Maya, and my mom on the floor around Riley and Adam with the knife in his hand again. I run over to her and see she's unconscious.

I was going to go and punch him one more time but it's not even worth it he's going to jail, so it's all over.

Adam tries to run but there's to many people and he gets halfway down the hall.

"Sir, you are under arrest for, the rape of Riley Matthews, three counts of child abuse, and two counts of kidnapping. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you can't afford an attorney you will be given one." I hear the cops say as they cuff him.

The paramedics come in with two stretchers and put Charlie and Riley on them and rush them to the emergency room.

We all ran to the cars and followed behind them to the hospital.

* * *

When we get the hospital the doctor comes out to tell us that Riley is going to need surgery and someone needs to donate blood. I volunteered to donate and went to the back.

Charlie's mother showed up and starts freaking out and thanks us for making sure he got here.

After three hours a nurse comes out and ask for Mrs. Gardner and tells her everything went fine and that he should be waking up soon.

About two hours after they cam to tell Charlie's mother he was fine I got impatient and went up the desk and asked about Riley and they didn't have any information.

* * *

We see a nurse and a doctor come out and ask for the Matthews family.

"She's stable, but she lost a lot of blood so half way through we had to get more that's why it took a little longer. We were able to save her, but she lost the baby. I'm sorry."

"Wait, baby. Are you talking about Riley Matthews?" My mom asks, looking so confused.

The doctor looks at the her clipboard. "Yes." She says and walks away.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bi-" I start to say but my mother cuts me off.

"Watch your mouth. Trust me, I want to, but he's in jail now so we are fine he can't hurt is anymore. We just have to get through this, one last thing and we are done with him." She says and walks to Riley's room.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I woke up and saw a light. "Riley." I heard. I follow the light and I see someone standing at the end of the light. The person turns around and I see that it's my dad.

"Dad." I say running to him and hug him as tight as I can. "I miss you."

"Me too." He says hugging back. "I know what you're thinking. You can't stay here, you have to go back, they need you." He pulls away from our hug. I guess he's really gone this time.

"Trust me, I would love for you to stay with me, but it's not your time yet." He says.

"I forgive you, dad. I'm going to miss you so much." I mean it this time and then I go and give him another hug.

"Thank you, sweetie. I'm going to miss you too. Tell your brothers and mother I love them."

"I will." I say, wiping my tears away.

"Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, daddy." He kisses my head and walks away.

* * *

I feel someone grab my hand and tell me everything's going to be fine.

I open my eyes and see my mom, Josh, Auggie, and all my friends.

Lucas walks over to me and grabs my hand. "I'm so glad you're awake." I smile at him and turn my head to look at my mom.

"Mom, is the baby gone, did I lose the baby?" I say starting to cry.

She looks at me and smiles sadly. "Yes sweetie, I'm sorry."

Josh comes walking over to me "You knew, you were pregnant, and didn't tell anyone?" He ask getting pissed at me.

"Josh, calm down." Maya says walking over to him.

"I just found out a week ago."

"Why didn't you say anything,sweetie?" My mom ask softly.

"I didn't know how."

"What were you so worried about it? You were going to have an abortion anyways." He says.

"I wasn't going to have an abortion. You know how I feel about that. I was going to give the baby up for adoption. Plus I already felt it was my fault dad killed himself, i didn't want to feel resposible for another."

"The hell you were. The kids at school, would just have more stuff to say." He says getting more and more pissed.

"I know.." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired of people saying bad things about you and me. They know us, but they're judging us like they don't." He gives me a kiss on my forehead. "Get some rest." Him and everyone else walk out the room but Lucas stays behind.

"Riles, I'm sorry for attacking Charlie, I just get so overprotective of you." He says grabbing my hand.

"I'm still mad at you, but I forgive you, because I love you." I say reaching to grab his shirt, to pull him down and peck his lips.

He smiles, "I love you, too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Riley's POV**

I was released from the hospital about a week ago. When I woke up I called Maya and asked if we could have a girls day. She said yeah and she would be on her way in about an hour.

I got up and took a quick shower. Since we were having a girls day I just put on some sweats and a tank top and put my hair in a messy bun. Waiting on Maya to get here will be a while so I go lay back down and tell her to call me when she gets here.

* * *

I wake up to the blonde jumping on my bed.

"Hey, love." She says sitting down next to me.

"Hi, peaches. Let's go." I say grabbing my purse and phone.

"Wait. Josh wants to know if me and him can hang out tonight, is that ok?" She asks, smiling real big.

"Peaches, I said a girls day, not a girls night." I say laughing.

"This is why I love you." She jumps off the bed and hugs me.

"Come on, let's go."

We walk down stairs and Josh comes up to us and kisses Maya. I'm so happy he finally told her how he feels. Seeing Maya happy is great, too. I need to have a talk to with him and tell him if he hurts her, he's dead.

"You have her tonight. She's mine right now." I grab her arm and drag her out the house.

"What do you want to do?" She asked starting the car.

"Can we go to the garden? I want to relax before we go shopping."

"Sure, but can we get our nails done to. My toes is looking a little ugly." She says making a disgusted face.

"Yes, I've been wanting a nice, little foot massage."

* * *

Maya knows about my dad and mines secret hiding place because it was a father, daughter thing and he looked at Maya as his own.

"You know it's a beautiful day. I wish my dad was here." I say looking up at the sky.

"Do you want to talk about it? You haven't said much." She says sitting down next to me.

"Actually no, I got my closure with him. What I want to talk about is you. How's it been going with Shawn and everything? I haven't had a chance to talk to you about it." I ask sitting up to look at her. I want to tell her I saw him after I read my letter but he told me not to.

"Better then I thought. It's so good to have a family-" She cuts herself off.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"What I said." She says looking down.

"It's ok to be happy about having a family, Maya. You deserve it."

"I'm still a little worried they will forget about me when the baby gets here." She said laughing. "Is that silly?"

"No and they won't. I felt the same way when Auggie was born. They just give them a little more attention than we get." I reach over and give her a side hug. "I've missed our talks and just hanging out."

"Me too, love. I've missed you." She says, smiling.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day going from store to store asking if they had seen our pig and then crying when they said no and ran out laughing. Maya got her "ugly toes" done for her date tonight with Josh.

"So, how's it going between you guys?" I asked after we grabbed our food.

"Good. Well I mean, we haven't been together long but it's really nice being with him. What about you and Lucas?" She nudges my arm, as we are walking through the food court to find a place to eat.

"We are good. I can't believe my sister is dating my brother, it's disgusting." I say starting to laugh.

"Haha, so funny. It is weird though, since we call each other sisters and he always called me his little sister." She smiles "I should go around and say I'm dating my sisters, brother and see what they do." We look at each other and bust out laughing.

I've missed our girl time. It's good being with my sister again.

* * *

"Remember, keep you hands to yourself Josh." I yell out the front door.

"No promises." I hear him yell back.

I shut the door and text Lucas.

Hey, do you wanna hang out with me and Auggie tonight? It texted.

He texted back and said sure he was on his way.

"Auggie. Do you want to go out for ice cream?" I yell from downstairs.

I hear him run across the hall upstairs and coming down the stairs. "Duh. Let's go." He says putting on his coat.

"We gave to wait for Lucas, he's on his way."

"Fine." He huffs.

Lucas gets here about twenty minutes later and we drive to the ice cream shop.

"Auggie, how's school been? Did you go to the club for basketball?" Lucas asked, as he pulled his wallet out to pay for our ice cream.

"Ya, it was fun but the kids keep making fun of me." He said looking down.

"What do you mean? I turn around to look at him.

"They tell me I should be use to it. I didn't want to say anything because, things are starting to get back to normal." He looks down and plays with his fingers.

"We are telling mom when she gets home, ok?"

He nods. "Can we get ice cream, now?"

We laugh,"Ya,let's go."

After that we just walk around and talk and laugh. It's been a good day.

* * *

 **Josh's POV**

I planned on taking Maya on a big date but I suck at planning things, plus she said she just wanted to hang out. We just walk around.

"So uncle boing, when did you start to like me?" She says in some type of accent, smiling.

"I don't like you." I say seriously to her.

"Huh? Then why are we out and why are you teasing me?" She starts getting upset and starts to walk away.

I grab her arm gently. "I mean, I love you, so I like you too." I smile down at her.

"I'm so happy to hear that. I was this close to giving up on you." She said holding her hand up with her pointer finger and thumb just about touching.

"I thought you were in it for the long game." I say, raising my eyebrow.

"I am, I don't mean stop loving you just stop trying to get you to be mine for now." She smiles.

"So, you do love me?"

"I don't know. Guess you'll have to stick around to find up." She smiles up at me and kisses my cheek.

"No problem. I'm not going anywhere." I grab her hand and we start walking back to my house.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

My mom walks in my bedroom the next morning and opens my curtains.

"Rise and shine. You have an appointment today. I can take you but Josh is going to pick you up." She walk over to my bed and sits down. "I haven't really asked, but how have you been?"

"I've been better but I'm better then I was two months ago." I smile at her and get up. "I don't have to get all dressed up do I?"

"No, you're going to a therapist. Not the prom." She laughs. "Try to be ready in about thirty minutes or you're gonna be late."

"I'll be ready in five." I say already putting some jeans and an oversized shirt on.

I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair. I walk back in my room and get my phone then go downstairs. "Let's roll."

I don't know why I'm so eager to leave when I'm being forced to go talk to a stranger about my screwed up life, that is getting a lot better now.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know you don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want you to try it. If it works, great, if doesn't, that works too. I know you're still struggling, I just want to help you." She grabs my hand before I get out.

"So, what you're saying is, if I don't like it I don't have to come back?" I asked getting out the car.

"Yes."

Works for me.

* * *

My appointment actually went well. I call Josh to tell him to come get me but don't get an answer. After about thirty minutes of waiting I called again and no answer. I'm starting to get impatient and cold so I dial Lucas's number.

"Hello." He mumbles.

"Were you sleeping?" I laugh.

He mumbles something else but I can't understand him.

"Well, can you come get me? I'm at the therapist I told you about." I say into the phone.

"Ya, I'm on my way." He hangs up.

He pulls up about twenty minutes later. I get in the truck and he kisses my cheek.

"Not that I mind coming to get you. But why am I?" He starts driving back to my house.

I laugh. "Josh was suppose to get me but he didn't answer and never showed."

"Gotcha ya." He grabs my hand and keeps driving.

It sucks I'm the only one in my group of friends that doesn't have a license.

"Thanks." I say getting out the truck. "I love you." I smile.

He smiles too, "I love you, too."

I walk into the house and go upstairs. I'm so mad Josh's car is here but he never showed up.

I walk in his room and see him and Maya. "Oh, my eyes." I yell and walk to my room laughing.

Maya walks in and is blushing. "Hey, I just walked in on my brother and sister doing the nasty." I say still laughing.

"Ha, you're so funny and can you please stop saying that? It's so weird and makes this disgusting." She scrunched her nose up.

"Sorry. I forgot to pick you up." Josh walks in blushing too.

"No it's fine you were busy, getting it on with my sister, brother." I laugh again.

He rolls his eyes. "How was the appointment?"

"Better than I thought. I think I'll go back next week."

Things are finally starting to get better and I'm so happy this chapter of my life is over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's been a while I've been studying for exams. I thought I wrote this in the last chapter but didn't. I was going to let Riley keep the baby but I had an argument in my head and just decided to have her loose the baby.**

 **This is the last chapter of Behind Closed Doors. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. Thanks for all the reviews on the story. When I first thought of the idea I didn't think people would like it and I'm glad you guys did. If haven't already check out my new story Change of Heart.**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

The last few months have been great. I really miss my dad but I know he watching over us. I've been going to counseling and it's really helped me. You would think talking to a stranger would be awful buts it's nice talking to someone who didn't know me before and knows how to try to help me.

Adam got life in prison. His parents came to apologize. They said they didn't expect him to go that far and they just planned for a week of abusing us. I forgave them but Josh didn't. I did if for me though.

I remembered when my dad gave us the forgiveness project. I didn't want to have to live with a mistake my dad made. I wanted to change my history.

Lucas and me having been doing better this time around. We can actually talk to each other and do couple things without feeling pressured to do them.

"Are you understanding this?" Lucas throws a crumbled up paper at me.

"Hey." I give him the best death glare I can but fail and start laughing.

"Your so cute, and I threw it at you because we are studying for our biology test and you keep zoning out." He walks over to me and pulls me out my desk chair and to my bed. "You think bringing me over here is going to help me concentrate." He laughs and starts to lean in.

"You know Josh is home and if he walks in your dead meat?" I ask making sure he knew the trouble to come.

"I'll take my chances." He whispers capturing my lips in a sweet gentle kiss.

I love kissing him his lips are so soft. I smile into the kiss and gasp a little when he bites my lip and pushes his tongue into my mouth. This is my first time kissing with tongue so I have no clue what to do. I just do what feels right but pull away.

"What's wrong?" He searches my eyes.

"I've never kissed with tongue and I don't want you to mentally make fun of me until you get home."

He laughs. "I'm not going to. I love you. You just go with the flow and it starts to feel natural."

I nod and lean in to kiss him, again. It gets heated pretty quick and we start moving our tongues against each other. I move to where I'm straddling him. He searches for the bottom of his shirt and takes it off and then reaches and takes my shirt off too. He reaches up and grabs my boob, right at the time Josh walks in.

"You have five seconds to get away from her before I kill you. GET OUT!" He yells walking over. "And put a shirt on." He points at me, "Why don't you have a shirt on?

Lucas starts to leave but I stop him. "You don't have to leave. He just likes thinking he's in charge." I smile in Josh's direction while puting my shirt on.

"Whatever. Maya is coming over and I wanted to hang out with everyone. Call Farkle and Zay." He says walking out the room.

"Ok. I'm going to call Charlie too. If that's ok with you." I say looking at Lucas.

"Ya, it's fine."

* * *

Everyone was on their way so Josh and Maya went out to get snacks and me and Lucas set everything up. Auggie wanted to hang out with us but passed out an hour ago.

"You don't have feelings or anything for Charlie, right?" Lucas looks me in the eyes. I smile at him and see jealousy in his eyes.

"No, he's a really sweet guy. I think you would like him, if you weren't so jealous of him." I start laughing.

"Haha."

I decide not to tell him about the whole Charlie 'raping me'. I don't blame Charlie and I talked to him about it.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I went to visit Charlie after we were both released from the hospital._

 _"Hey." I knock on his bedroom door and walk in._

 _"Hi. I heard you got banged up too. I would ask how you feel but I know how it feels. Are you getting any better?" He turns to look at me but scoots all the way to the other side of the bed._

 _"It wasn't you fault I told you to do it. You didn't do whatever you think you did." I scoot closer to him and when he tries to scoot further I grab his hand._

 _"I feel like I raped you. I really care about you. I hurt you in the worst possible way to hurt a girl." His eyes start tearing. "I have to look and see you in the hall and all the other girls and point you at and say that is the one I raped. Out of all the girls here it was the one I cared about the most." By now, he has tear streaming down his face._

 _"Look at me Charlie. I need you to listen to me and really listen. You saved the girl you care about. If you didn't do that he would've killed both of us." I feel awful he feels this way about himself._

 _"Thanks Riley." I reach over and hug him and give a quick peck on the lips._

 **End of flashback**

I don't think I should tell Lucas that either it will make him more upset with me and Charlie being so close.

* * *

When everyone arrived, I went upstairs to wake up Auggie. We both come back downstairs.

"Do you want to play monopoly?" Farkle asks pulling it out the cabinet.

"NOOO." Auggie ran and grabbed it from Farkle and threw it in the trash.

"Whats wrong with monopoly?" Zay asks walking over to Auggie.

"That's the game we were playing when we first met Adam." Josh stands up and goes to calm him down.

"Sorry." Farkle walks back and sits down and has a guilty face.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." I say to him.

We just decided to have a movie night instead of movie and game night. It was nice being with everyone again and hanging out like we use to.

* * *

 **Josh's POV**

The last couple of months we have been getting back into a routine. Riley has been doing better. It kind of hurts me that she's talking to a complete stranger and not me but if it's helping her then that's all that matters.

I've been thinking about going to see if it could me but I've been in a good place and I have Maya to thank for that. I would talk to Riley but I know she would just blame herself I feel this way. Maybe that's why she won't talk to me about it.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm doing this on my own." Maya throws the rake at me.

Our yard has been looking horrible and my mom is making me do it so I asked Maya to come help me.

"You're so lazy. I'm always doing everything." She teases.

I run over to her and grab her and fall in the pile of leaves. She starts laughing that beautiful laugh of hers. I lean in and peck her lips.

"I love you." I look her in the eyes and kiss her again.

"I sorta love you, too." She says laughing and standing up. "Come on. We need to bag these leaves and we're done."

* * *

"Dinner." Mom yells up the stairs.

We all run down and start to eat.

"I'm glad things are back to normal and I'm sorry it took so long." Mom apologies.

"Better late then never." Auggie says with a mouthful. "You know what?" He asks.

"What?" We all ask.

"I miss dad." He says?

"We all do." I say.

And I do. He was my dad if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here. And the more I think about, he was just scared about going to jail. I'm not saying it's an excuse but I forgive him. Not all the way, yet but I do forgive him a little bit.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

This was the first night since my dad died that we talked about him. We talked half the night about all the good times we had with him and how much we really did miss him.

He made a really big mistake but I honestly wouldn't have it any other way because I think this has made me a stronger person. I just wish he was still here but I know he's watching over all of us. I'm really glad that we got through this together.

* * *

 **The end. I'm not good at ending things hope you guys liked the story. I'm working on my next story and its called That Night. Look out for it. Thanks for all the reviews on the story.**


End file.
